Fallon's Wedding (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Dinner Party Scene 1: St Dennis Club Cecil promises that he will transfer some money from Colbyco into Denver Carrington's account. Blake wants to know what Cecil wants in return. Cecil says nothing as he is already pleased that Jeff will marry Fallon. Blake was not aware of that but he actually likes the idea. As he does not think Steven will be interested in Denver Carrington any soon, Jeff could replace Blake one day. Cecil reminds him that Jeff is to run ColbyCo. However, he thinks that Denver Carrington could be absorbed by ColbyCo when Blake is too old to run it. Blake is not thrilled by this idea. Even though he can't convince Steven to change his view about running the company, he still can have a (male) child with Krystle. Scene 2: Carrington Mansion (Blake and Krystle's bedroom) It has been two days since the dinner with Walter and Matthew. Blake is on the phone with Peter Burroughs from Chicago. Blake learns that Cecil transfered the money he needs. Krystle tells Blake to invite Cecil. Scene 3: Carrington Mansion (hallway) Ted Dinard, Steven's old lover in New York, calls him and tells him he would like to see him. Steven does not believe it to be a good idea, but relents. Scene 4: Carrington Mansion (dining room) Krystle, Blake, Fallon and Steven have breakfast when Joseph informs them that Jeff is here. He came to apologize about what happened on saturday night. Scene 5: Carrington Mansion (hallway) Blake asks Steven how it is going on Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 and Steven thinks his father wants to spy for him. He is wrong. Scene 6: Carrington Mansion (driveway area) Krystle gives a novel of Rupert Harper and a box of chocolates from Harrod's to Steven. Scene 7: Blaisdel house (lobby) Claudia gives Matthew the book of Emily Dickinson that Steven lends her. She wants Matthew to give it back to Steven. Matthew opens the book and finds a note "a very special gift from a very special friend. Ted". Claudia says she also notices the note but they should not jump to the conclusion that Steven has a male lover. Scene 8: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Matthews doesn't want to believe Walter who suspects Steven to be a spy for Denver-Carrington. He also gives the book to Steven. But Steven wants Claudia to keep it as a gift. Scene 9: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Steven calls Ted and aks him to meet him at some place in Meadesburg. Scene 10: Carrington Mansion (Fallon's beadroom) Blake would love for Fallon to marry Jeff. Fallon is displeased that Cecil spoke to her father about his wedding plans. Scene 11: The limo Fallon hardly answers when Michaels speaks to her. Scene 12: ColbyCo (Cecil's secretary office) Fallon asks Jennifer, Cecil's executive secretary, to see Cecil. Scene 13: ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Fallon really does not want to marry Jeff. She tells Cecil that she would marry him, but Cecil does not find that advantageous to either. Besides, the money has already been wired to Denver-Carrington, now Fallon needs to keep her end of the bargain. But even if she would accept it, Fallon does have a problem : Jeff has not asked her to marry him. Cecil assures Fallon that she will make sure he does. Scene 14: ColbyCo (Jeff's office, exteriors of Colbyco building) Since Fallon has a mission, she manages to get Jeff to invite her for lunch. Scene 15: ColbyCo (Cecil's secretary office) Michael meets Jennifer. He manages to get a date with her. Scene 16: Carrington Mansion (living room) Cecil gives Krystle some cryptic advice about the hunt and the prize - suggesting to her not giving what Blake wants most. That makes Krystle believe that Cecil may not be the friend that Blake believes him to be. Scene 17: Roadside diner Ted pretty much begs for him back but Steven is not ready for that. Ed Cleeves, a worker at the rig, has seen the intimacy between the two. Scene 18: The limo Michael overhears Blake taking on the phone about Matthew and Walter finding a bank which accepts to extend their credit. Scene 18: The bank Michael decides, on his own initiative, to go to the bank and pretty much threaten harm to the banker's children if he does not cut off funds to Matthew and Walter. Michael pretends he is doing it at the request of Blake. Scene 19: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Walter and Matthew learn the bank cuts off credit to the two. Scene 20: Denver Carrington (Blake's office) When word gets back to Blake about what Michael did, he is furious. But, at the same time, he respects that kind of initiative. The end result - Michael gets a raise, will continue to drive but take on special projects as Blake sees fit. Scene 20: The jet A drunk Fallon convinces Jeff to elope with her at Las Vegas. Scene 21: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Matthew, Walter and the riggers play poker while Steven is reading next to them. Ed comes in and tells all co-workers about Steven being a pervert. Steven is ready to fight him, but Matthew does so because he happens to dispise Ed. Scene 22: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Matthew asks Steven about what Edsaid, and Steven tells Matthew that he loved Ted, is not ashamed of it, and still wants to work for them. Matthew tells Steven he can do what he wants, he's not judgmental. Scene 23: Carrington Mansion (Blake and Krystle's bedroom) Fallon returns with Jeff and wakes Blake and Krystle with the good news that they have married. Blake and Krystle are excited. Fallon sure is not. Next Episode : The Chauffeur Tells a Secret